


Halloween Magic

by hellofavillain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellofavillain/pseuds/hellofavillain
Summary: October nights are cold, Halloween is just around the corner and Magnus is in love with his best friend.





	Halloween Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now and here it is - just a simple Halloween fluff.  
> It's also the first fic I'm posting so it's both scary and exciting for me! I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> PS: I couldn't post it without my best friend who checked it for mistakes, she're my hero!

Magnus knew he was being dramatic, but honestly? He didn’t care, the party has been terrible and he had every right to feel this way. He should have known better than go there without Alec, who had insisted on writing his essay on this particular evening, just when Magnus wanted to go to a party so badly. He needed to unwind and dance the stress of the whole week of classes and work away.

Unfortunately he ended up not doing much dancing since he met Camille and once she saw him, she wouldn’t leave him alone. He shuddered at the memory. It took him so many months to finally break up with her and heal from that terrible relationship. She still insisted on staying friends, but now he knew better and could see the manipulation pretty clearly. So after she started dancing way too close for comfort, he decided to go home early. Which also didn’t turn out to be the best idea since he forgot how cold the October nights could be. None of his jackets matched the outfit he chose for this evening so he just decided to go without one and thanks to this choice he was not only miserable, but also cold. _Dramatics were justified_ , he thought as he went out into the cold night.

The street was quiet and empty. The lone streetlight flickered when he passed by. Halloween was just around the corner and some of the people in the neighbourhood already put pumpkins and other decorations outside. Fairy lights in all shades of orange, spider webs with fake spiders, candles in various creepy holders – people were creative. Magnus let out a sigh. He loved Halloween, but this year he didn’t have much time to even think about decorations, it was the last year of his studies and it was tough. He was glad that at least he had Alec to keep him sane. With that thought in mind he turned his head away from the decorated houses and started walking faster, leaving the flickering streetlight behind.

***

After entering their shared apartment, Magnus decided to not turn on the lights in case Alec was already asleep. He quietly reached the bathroom and started changing his clothes while shuddering violently and cursing his choices. It was way too cold. He quickly took off his makeup which left him with one more task - navigating his way in the dark room…

“Come here,” said a whispering voice coming from the darkness. Not expecting any of this, Magnus yelped, stumbled on his feet and hit his toe on the corner of the drawer while Alec slowly switched on his bedside lamp.

“You scared me!” Magnus huffed “I thought you were sleeping already!” 

Alec certainly looked like he had been sleeping up till now, with his adorable bed hair and squinting eyes. Magnus would never admit out loud that he found his roommate adorable, but he couldn’t help it, especially not when Alec was rubbing his eyes, trying to get used to the light. He held up the duvet and said once again “Come here, Magnus, I can hear you shuddering,” but Magnus just looked at him suspiciously. 

“You didn’t take your jacket with you and you’re home way too early, which means you didn’t have fun and you’re cold. So come here, you stubborn baby,” Alec added. Magnus felt a pang in his chest, his best friend knew him too well. No one else in his life was like Alec and he knew he had fallen for him a long time ago, even if he was too afraid to say it.

“I’m not a baby,” he muttered, but quickly went towards Alec’s bed. He would never turn down an offer like this. Alec wasn’t a very touchy person, but somehow he didn’t mind it when it came to Magnus. He just moved under the duvet when he felt Alec’s arms circling around his waist and scooping him closer. He happily put his cold nose on Alec’s neck which was deliciously warm. Only the top of his head was sticking out of the cozy cocoon and he wanted to never move again.

“You are so cold!” Alec whispered but didn’t push him away “I don’t care about fashion, you’re going to wear your jackets!”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“So why are you sulking so much?” 

Magnus sighed. He couldn’t hide anything from Alec.

“Camille was there and you weren’t and Raphael and Simon also couldn’t go and she wouldn’t leave me. It’s not fun without you, you would scare her off with your scowl,” he complained and Alec just chuckled. 

“I had to finish this essay, Magnus. But I promise, I’ll go with you next time. For the Halloween party. But only if you promise that you won’t leave me standing alone in the second we get there.”

“I’d never!” Magnus gasped offended, “But are you sure? It’s the middle of the week this year.”

“I’m sure, last year you went with me and Max for trick or treat and this year I’ll go with you, okay? I want it, don’t worry about me.”

That was true, last year he spent Halloween with Alec and his younger brother and it was pretty amazing. He didn’t have any siblings and he loved spending time with the Lightwood family. Magnus suspected he just really loved doing anything with Alec, but he pushed those thoughts away. He wasn’t sure what they were. They had been pretty close for years now, but he was never brave enough to try talking about his feelings. He didn’t want to risk their friendship and he certainly wouldn’t do it now. So he just quietly said “Thank you,” and snuggled closer, feeling the sleep seeping in.

***

Magnus looked at himself in the mirror and he had to admit that he chose his outfit well. He assumed Alec would go with his usual black clothes so he wanted to match him, but he also wanted to have his unique “Magnus” element, so he went for black skinny jeans and black shirt. He paired it with a black suit jacket that was embroidered with gold ornaments of leaves and flowers. Magnus was quite proud of finding it on sale. For his makeup he decided to go with simple black eyeliner and a few dots of gold in the outer corners of his eyes. The yellow cat eye contacts were the final touch, it was Halloween party after all.

“What are you supposed to be?” he heard Alec asking while he was putting the contacts in.

“Can’t you see Alexander? I’m a warlock, a mage! And my magic is very powerful, I might add,” he turned around as he finished “Look at my eyes, they’re my mark,” he looked at Alec and winked. He could swear he saw a shade of pink appearing on Alec’s cheeks but maybe the room was just cold?

“You look very… magical,” Alec said while he stared at Magnus “Nice jacket.”

“Thank you!” Magnus beamed and then looked at Alec’s clothes. He squinted his eyes and asked “Did you just put on your normal clothes and took a bow? Why the bow? It’s not even your nice bow, just the regular one!” 

“I’m the hunter, duh. I kill the demons, you know, the monsters that hide in the shadows and come out on Halloween. And I won’t take the nice bow with me, I don’t want the drunk people to destroy it,” Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus loved when he did that.

“So you could say you’re a shadow… hunter?” he teased with a smirk.

“Ha ha, Magnus, you think you’re so funny!” Alec scowled again and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. However the smile dropped from his face when he saw Alec turning around and reaching for the puffy coat “We have to go or we’re going to be late. And you’re wearing this.”

Magnus sent him a terrified look “You can’t be serious, Alexander, how will I look in this thing!”

“Nope, no excuses, you won’t be freezing this time and you can take it off once we’re in the club.”

“Sure,” Magnus said and sprinted towards the door. Alec just chuckled and started to run after him. 

***

The club was pretty crowded, but Magnus could already tell that they did a great job for this party. The first thing he noticed were the orange lights setting the mood. He could see more decorations on the walls, but what drew his attention was the bar – covered in fake spider web from above and with Halloween lanterns (and a skull or two) standing directly on it.

“Alec, can you see the bar? It looks amazing!” he yelled, trying to be louder than the _Spooky Scary Skeletons_ blaring through the loudspeakers. 

“Yeah, it looks cool! Maybe you could get us some drinks and I’ll find a place to sit?” Alec asked and tilted his head in the direction of the booths and some lone chairs standing by the wall.

“Sure! I’ll be right back,” Magnus said and started to break through the crowd. Superhero costumes were definitely the main trend this year, although he could still spot a few classic pumpkins and skeletons here and there. After getting to the bar he decided to order two Halloween Specials which were suspiciously green, but he hoped they tasted good.

He carried the two drinks as he started to look for Alec. After a while he saw him sitting on the chair next to the wall – he wasn’t surprised, the booths were probably full at this time. However, the chair next to him was taken. The guy next to Alec was clearly flirting with him – Magnus had seen this kind of body language far too often – but of course Alec was pretty oblivious to it. He didn’t look uncomfortable but he also didn’t give the guy much attention, only nodding his head once in a while. Magnus knew he shouldn’t feel jealous and that he shouldn’t be this petty but he couldn’t help it. They didn’t go to parties together very often and he didn’t want to miss a chance of simply being with Alec, so he did the only logical thing that came to his mind – he put on his best smile and walked straight to sit on Alec’s lap, looking the other guy in the eyes the whole time.

“I hope it’s no problem, Alexander? I see there’s no other place here,” he said sweetly. Why was he behaving like this?

“Nah, we were just talking and I couldn’t find anything else. Thanks for the drink. Why is it green though? Wait, is there an eyeball in there?” Alec squinted his eyes but took the glass anyway. He put his other arm around Magnus’ waist to prevent him from falling and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder. He seemed quite content and Magnus hoped he couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. He even forgot the other guy who apparently took the clue and decided to disappear. 

“Do you like it?” he asked Alec, knowing his relationship with alcohol.

“I can’t tell what’s inside but it tastes good, quite sweet. I hope it’s nothing weird that makes it green.” Magnus chuckled at the tone of Alec’s voice.

“It’s Halloween special, they thought hiding the recipe will make it more mysterious and fitting. I think the eyeball is a jelly?” 

“That’s… an interesting choice, I guess?” Alec said, chewing on the jelly and downing the rest of his drink. Then he fell silent and Magnus assumed that the crowd just made him tired, so he didn’t try to engage him more. However, after a moment he heard a quiet “Do you want to dance?” which almost made him choke on his own drink. That was unusual. 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Magnus was hesitant. Even though he certainly wanted to dance, he would never do something that Alec was uncomfortable with. 

“Magnus, if I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have offered, it’s okay, really. And I know you love it,” Alec said and Magnus could feel him smiling. That was it then. He got up from is lap, left the glass on the table and offered his hand to Alec.

“It’ll be my pleasure,” he beamed. He couldn’t’ help it, dancing with Alec made him happy. Alec didn’t love dancing the way Magus did, but it didn’t mean he was bad at it. Magnus liked to learn new routines once in a while and it came naturally to him, but it was different for Alec. Though there was no doubt that thanks to all the training he could feel the rhythm pretty well and bouncing in the club didn’t really require anything else – there was no place for any other moves on the crowded dancefloor. The lack of space was also the reason why they ended up so close to each other. Magnus felt his skin tingle when Alec got into his space and put his hands on Magnus’ sides.

“Come here,” he heard.

“You keep saying that lately.” Magnus teased but once again, he couldn’t turn down this offer, so he put his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec was so close that he could feel his breath on his neck and his brain seemed to stop working. They moved together to the beat and everything else stopped existing. He could only think about Alec, feel his touch and smell his cologne. It was their little bubble and, even if he was afraid to admit it, this little bubble was everything to him – it didn’t matter if they were dancing, cuddling or just watching a movie together – he always wanted to spend time with Alec and be close to him. And he was so terrified of losing his friend if he ever dared to admit it out loud.

“Stop thinking so much,” Alec whispered in his ear which made Magnus shudder. He could only nod.

***

They danced and danced, drank some more and Magnus felt like he was floating on a cloud. It was perfect. They hadn’t stopped holding hands even now, when they were finally walking back to their apartment. Magnus couldn’t quite put a name on it, but the energy between them was different. More charged.

“I have to say, the puffy coat is not that terrible,” Magnus said, breaking the comfortable silence that has fallen between them. Normally he would argue more, but all the dancing and drinking put him in a good mood. He felt warm and he got to hold Alec’s hand. _“I could get used to this,”_ he thought.

“I told you so! You need to think about your health more, you always forget about that. And I’m not just talking about your clothing,” even though Alec sounded annoyed, Magnus smiled and let him complain some more. In moments like this he could clearly see that Alec liked caring about others and Magnus felt grateful for having him in his life. 

When they reached the door Alec stopped walking and tugged his hand, turning Magnus around so he could stand directly in front him.

“I don’t know about you but I’ve had a great time tonight,” he said with a smile that always made Magnus’ knees weak. He had a beautiful smile. 

“Alec, you know me, I love a good party and they’re the best with you,” Magnus wanted to tease him, but the tone of his voice came out soft.

“I’m glad you had fun too,” Alec answered just as softly and dropped his hand “Now you can go inside,” he added and Magnus looked at him with confusion.

“What about you?” he asked. Did Alec have some date to go to?

“Shush you! Go inside and wait a second,” Alec laughed and pushed Magnus towards the door.

Magnus, still confused, went inside their apartment and closed the door. He was too disoriented to turn on the lights so he just stood there in the darkness with his heart beating hard. After a few seconds he heard a knock on the door. He slowly opened them again and saw Alec just like he left him.

“What are you…” he started but Alec interrupted him with a question “Trick or treat?” 

Magnus felt all the tension leaving him as he started to laugh. He was in love with this giant dork.

“Alec, you’re living here and you know we don’t have any sweets because you ate them all!”

“Well, I think something else could work as a treat too,” Alec said and immediately cringed “God, that was so bad.” Magnus didn’t know what was happening but he started to laugh even harder. When he finally caught his breath, he stepped closer to Alec and asked:

“What were you going to say?”

“I mean, only if you want to. But I think a kiss from you would be the best treat in the world. But we can forget about it if I’m reading it wrong, I can be pretty oblivious…” Alec chuckled, but Magnus could see he was nervous, with his eyes looking down and his fingers rubbing the back of his neck. And Magnus… Magnus couldn’t breathe again. Was this really happening? After all those years of fear that he would lose his friend? Was it possible that Alec felt the same?

“I don’t want to forget it, Alexander,” Magnus said and Alec finally looked him directly into his eyes “But please, tell me it’s real. That it’s not some Halloween dream and I won’t wake up with a broken heart,” when those words left his mouth, he felt like he already got his answer, because he could see it in Alec’s eyes. Even if he was biased, Magnus thought they were the most beautiful eyes in the world. And they were looking at him with so much warmth and love that he couldn’t believe he didn’t notice it earlier. Alec stepped closer making their noses bump into each other.

“It’s real, Magnus, you know I’d never try to trick you,” he said and his words sounded sincere. Magnus knew it was the truth, Alec would never lie to him.

“I think you’ll get the treat then,” he teased and closed the gap between them. Alec’s lips were warm and soft and suddenly Magnus felt like on top of the world. He needed to get closer but he also wanted to laugh at their ridiculousness. It wasn’t flawless like in the movies, but for Magnus it was quite perfect. 

It was the best Halloween he could ask for.


End file.
